


Surprise present for the priest.

by Bmo483



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, M/M, Other, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmo483/pseuds/Bmo483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest Marco gets a surprise in his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise present for the priest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmermaid/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the poor quality, my scanner was being wonky and so I had to take a picture with my phone. You should thank the people (person?) behind the JM gift exchange who did their best to revive the original art work.
> 
> If you would like the scan (as it's less blurry) just contact me on Tumblr at Rudolphsjingleballs


End file.
